


The Truest of Loves

by Queen_of_Hell_Bitches_18



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Captain Hook is actually good, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Scar is a father?, Teen Romance, badass couple, badass villains, he loves his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Hell_Bitches_18/pseuds/Queen_of_Hell_Bitches_18
Summary: Follow the story of Harry Hook and his True Love/Soulmate, you. The two of you are the hottest, most badass couple on the isle and no one messes with you two. When you stroll down the streets, people move out of the way. They fear you. They love you. Lots of fluff with Harry and you. No set plot for now, but maybe that'll change later on
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Truest of Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> Welcome to my new story! I need more Harry Hook/reader fics in my life, so what better way than to write one of my own? I hope you guys enjoy, and like the summary says, no exact plot for now, but maybe inspiration will hit later on and I'll change a few things. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you guys think in the comments. Happy reading!

** Prologue **

You’re running through the streets of the isle. The wind is blowing in your face, making your long, tangly black hair flowing behind you. A knowing smirk is plastered on your face as you zoom through alleyways, hop over buildings, jump from rooftop to rooftop. It’s your greatest pleasure in life, to run. You’ve been running for as long as you can remember, no matter how small the isle is, you run everywhere. The citizens on the isle know to not get in your way while you run, afraid to be tackled by you. You also steal along the way, grabbing anything you can that you wanted. The venders hate it, of course, but you didn’t care. You just kept on running until you got tired by the end of the day. 

Speaking of which, it’s starting to get darker out, making it almost time for you to head home. You loved the night life, craved it even. Ever since you were a child, you’ve known that you thrived in the moonlight, have always been a night owl. However, this is the isle, and it is the most dangerous at night. You were brave, obviously, but you weren’t stupid. As you start making your way home, you reach into your pocket and grab one of the apples that you stole and take quite a huge bite out of it, the juice dribbling down your chin. It’s the only food you managed to get for today. It felt wonderful inside your mouth. You decide to take a nice stroll home this time, enjoying the crisp cool air the night brought. 

Thoughts began filling your mind, making you distracted of your surroundings, which isn’t exactly the best thing to do while living on the isle. One must always be alert in case danger came along. It was every man (and woman) for themselves in this wretched place. You were so focused on your thoughts that you barely noticed the footsteps slowly making their way towards you from behind. “Well, well, well. Ain’t this a wonderful surprise, eh?” You smirked as you wiped off the juice from the apple on your chin and took one more bite before throwing the remaining core on the ground. You’d recognize that accent anywhere. It was kind of known and obvious to everyone on the isle. You slowly turn around to face the infamous son of Captain Hook. The two of you have never met face to face, which is kind of odd since the isle is small and there aren’t that many residents. “Harry Hook, what a surprise indeed. To what do I owe the pleasure of this initial meeting?” He chuckles, his infamous smirk plastered on his face. “Aye, strange how you and I have never met before, and yet you know me name?” 

You roll your eyes. “Just because we’ve never met, doesn’t mean I don’t know who you are. But, clearly you don’t know who I am.” He hums quietly, his eyes slowly scanning up and down your body, as if examining you. “Oh, I know you, lassie. I’ve seen ye around. Yer the girl that likes to run everywhere. I’ve seen ye pass me ship every now and then. Ye’ve got a name?” You cross your arms in front of your chest. “That would be me. The name’s (Y/N). I guess you can say you finally caught me.” He slowly starts to make his way towards you, taking very small and slow steps. “Aye, yer hard to catch, lassie. I’m a bit surprised yer ain’t running now.” You shrug, shrugging your hair away from your shoulder. “I’ve decided to take a stroll tonight. I can’t run forever.” He’s only a couple of feet from you now. The distance making it easier to see his facial features more clearly. You have to admit to yourself, he is quite handsome as many people have mentioned. 

“Tell me lassie……” he reaches out his arm, gently stroking your hair with his famous silver hook. “What makes you run? Or are you running from something?” His crystal blue eyes captivate you, pulling you into his luring aura. You can’t help but stare. “What makes you think I’m running away from something? Sometimes, a girl just likes to run.” He seems to be starting back at you. “Everyone runs away from something.” He slowly slides his hook under your chin, tiling your head up slightly. You let him. “It might be hard to hear, but I guess you’re wrong about this one, Hook. I simply just like to run.” He hums again, not quite satisfied with your answer but he lets it slide, for now. “I see. I guess a pretty lassie like ye can enjoy a hobby. Mine is hooking people.” You snort, that sounded like him. “How fitting. Tell me, how does one hook someone?” He smirks. “Well, ye see lassie……” he leans in and whispers his secret in your ear, creating a shiver down your spine. 

He pulls back with a proud look on his face. “Impressed?” You are, but you weren’t going to let him know that. You shrug instead, pretending to be bored. “Eh, I guess. It’s…...creative, I’ll give you that. But, do you know what the son of Captain Barbosa does?” He narrows his eyes at the name, almost glaring. “No, what exactly does he do?” he sees through gritted teeth. This time, you smirk. “Well, he….” you lean in and whisper in his ear this time. As soon as you finish explaining, you’re suddenly pressed up against the wall inside of an alleyway, away from prying eyes. Both of Harry’s arms rest on the wall near your head, trapping you. You don’t mind it thought, knowing the fact that you just made the infamous Harry Hook jealous from your words. 

He stares down at you. His tall figure making him slightly intimidating. “So, you like Bastian better?” You smirk, knowing what you were doing. “Oh yes. He’s so strong and brave, doesn’t take any shit from anybody. Not to mention how incredibly handsome he is. I mean, all the girls are after him, even a few boys.” You can see the slight clenching of his jaw, a couple of veins popping out of his neck. “What else do you like about him?” he says roughly. You shrug nonchalantly. “Oh, just the way he treats women. He can make a woman fall in love with him just with his eyes. He’s quite the gentleman too, always making sure we’re being taken care of, despite his reputation. He’s unlike any man I’ve ever met.” He hums once more, leaning in towards you, just inches from your face. “I bet he doesn’t know what makes women tick.” You raise an eyebrow. “Oh, and you do?” He gives you his knowing smirk. “Of course, lassie. How else do you think women follow me around?” He leans in even closer and whispers softly in your ear. “I know exactly what makes a woman weak in the knees. 

The gesture leaves you with a slight shiver down your back, but you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that, so you stayed perfectly normal as if it didn’t cause a reaction out of you. “Well, maybe for some women, but I bet you can’t do the same for me.” One of his hands goes to stroke your cheek. “Is that a challenge?” You smirk. “I don’t know. Is it?” He chuckles. “Oh lassie, as me da always says, a man never backs away from a challenge.” You give a slight nod as you gently remove his arms away from you and start to step away from him. “Well, then, I look forward to seeing you try.” You say before slipping into the shadows of the isle, completely disappearing from sight. 

Harry stares at the spot you just occupied. He’s quiet for a long moment before softly chuckling to himself. “Ye better watch ye back, lassie. I don’t give up too easily,” he says mostly to himself, but really no one in particular. He looks around his surroundings before turning around and strolling back towards his ship at the docks. The whole time he thinks of you. He knows you two have only just met, but he’s already intrigued by you. He’s never met a woman like you, that resists his charms so easily. He likes that, likes a challenge. This will certainly be fun for him. In the end, it’s like a game. A game of cat and mouse. See who catches who first. But for Harry, he never loses. He always gets what he wants in the end. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I know it was short, but this is just the prologue. Hopefully, later chapters will be longer. Let me know what you guys think. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
